


Darkness Falls

by lithiungirl08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/lithiungirl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Henry begins reaching maturity Regina's concerns over her role in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any opinions expressed are my own. As always feedback is welcome of any variety. Thanks for reading!

Tears streamed in silence steeped in a pain that rarely allowed her a moment’s solace. Except for Henry, he had always been that light. The one spot among her heart of darkness that had remained a deep rich red. Much like darkness could slowly grow and take over a person’s heart and mind he was her reprieve. He was her chance at redemption. While her heart would never become completely whole over time that small spot had grown. Now her little boy was well on his way to becoming a man. All of that time had flown by and felt like days rather than the years it had been.

Henry was almost taller than her but whereas those puppy-dog eyes that he had honed over the years used to be for a bedtime or sugary treat were now for the car keys. At least three times a week they would prepare dinner as a team. Every other week included dinner with Snow and Charmings brood and they alternated locations. Their relationship had grown immensely if not slowly post-curse. Her tears were for every moment wasted focusing on the wrong things. Slowly the bed sunk under a change in pressure and the love of her life pressed into her. She was thankful that they didn’t require words to communicate.

Moments like this Emma allowed Regina her tears with the unspoken promise of being her shoulder, the hands that would wipe them away and the ears for when she was ready. There didn’t need to be an explanation. Regina Mills owned her essence. Placing kisses on the tops of the shoulders in front of her Emma settled in. Arms breaching the fortress around her lover as the gentle scent of apples invaded senses. The softness of the deep brunette colored hair tickled her face. Her fingertips caressing the arm in front of her, aiming to soothe whatever the source of her tears was.

When the brunette flipped to face her confidant her eyes were swiftly caressed free of tears. Emma pulled her in for sweet kisses of the forehead, nose, and lips and allowed a soft smile to grace her concerned features. Regina folded into her, pressing firmly against the petiteness that was her lover. She felt like home, her safe haven from the cold eyes of the unforgiving. Not that Regina cared much for anyone, Henry aside, but even the worst bitch of all time needed a place to land. To feel loved, appreciated, respected and wanted.

Emma’s love had unexpectedly provided all of those things. As terrified as their growing feelings had initially caused were as deep as the ravines Emma was willing to battle across to reach a place in one Regina Mills heart. To her, they were nothing but to Regina to say that had been everything was an understatement. Each time she attempted to erect a new wall Emma found a way to scale it, run through it, come around it or completely captivate her with a single look. All her notions about love being weakness were crushed into oblivion as if they had never existed in this life or any other.  
Gazing at her in the darkness brought a different set of tears to the brim of existence ready to take the plunge. In return to the sweet caressing Emma was carrying out with her lips, Regina nudged her back sweetly. Within a few moments, she was fiercely clawing at the little tank top and shorts on the other woman. Their late night romps were always the perfect distraction.

“Why do you insist on tying your bottoms?” She hissed in jest.  
“It irritates you.” Came the hushed reply causing Regina to wrinkle her nose in pretend disgust while Emma nibbled her lower lip. It came so easily between them. The play fighting like best friends, kisses like high school sweethearts, sexing like two people wrapped up in a fantasy. And then their lovemaking. When they made love, which Emma would argue was every time; it could literally cause the magic that coursed through Regina to fill the room. It could be in the form of a bright glow encasing them, allowing them to feel it exactly as the other did. Another time it’d be bursting out of Regina’s fingertips. During the latter Emma had taken Regina’s index finger and written their names on the ceiling inside a heart with an arrow through it. Even though Regina rolled her eyes a smile had played at the corner of her lips. Emma did that to her. Made her smile no matter how irritating the initial cause may have been.

Even when they fought Emma was always fighting for her. Regina would barely raise her voice but if she managed to let so much as a mayor-ism slip Emma would rush in for a knee-melting kiss of the most epic proportions making them forget what they were even arguing over. There was something about the way the narrowed eyes, holier than thou attitude and need for control that completely turned Emma’s brain to mush as she would stare quietly longingly into those deep brown eyes so full of passion. On more than one occasion in the middle of making a demand, Emma would interrupt with an “I love you.”  
They were perfect in their imperfections and utterly mad about each other. As they melded into one another, nails raking across the skin, they knew they would never need another the way they needed each other. Although she would never admit it aloud the love they shared was the not so squeaky clean version of the Charmings. But it was them and it was perfect. Emma needed, wanted, adored, encouraged and protected her and loved all facets of her personality even the parts that weren’t beautiful. Especially those parts.

She had done it all so effortlessly. Never needing an explanation and never expecting one. The person she had fallen so desperately for was a culmination of all the events of her past, present, and future. She accepted all of it. Just as she’d accepted the criticism of their courtship, the looks, and the gossip, most of which had ceased at this point due to a more receptive Mayor Mills. The happiness that had taken over her personal life had begun to spread like wildfire. And a few well-discussed kisses in the middle of Granny’s had pretty much done all the talking for them. If anything Emma was gloating all over town about just who her girlfriend was.  
As their night had begun winding down Regina breathed deep into Emma’s hair. Emma’s head now residing on her chest taking in the steadiness of the heartbeat beneath her ear. Regina’s fingertips played in soft, golden curls beneath them as she felt the rise of cheeks against her skin.

“Darling?”

“Listening to the beating of your heart always puts me at ease.”

Glancing downwards Regina sported a small smile. She stroked the hair beneath her hand and relaxed into the pillow. More likely than not Emma would fall asleep where she lay. She would remain listening to her beating heart, arms embracing her midsection taking it all in as if trying to synchronize further.

“It was Henry.” She admitted softly. “He’s growing up. As capable as I was in my wrongdoings I was more so capable of loving him. Dedicating my life to his success and happiness. Pretty soon he will set out to find his own way.”

He will not need me anymore. I’m not ready.

It went unspoken. Emma lightly kissed the olive toned stomach beneath her lips, working her way up the middle to engage in a rather tender moment. She nuzzled into the crook of Regina’s neck pondering if a response was necessary. It would do little to ease the mind of her lover. Placing Regina’s hand against her cheek Emma smiled. Rather than say she was going to show Regina moments that would highlight how her fears about being replaced were just worries. She would let Regina sift through as many moments as it took for her to see family is forever. They were a family. A huge, complicated family but nonetheless one. Focusing her magic, she recalled memories, thanks to Pan’s curse and Regina herself, of Henry’s childhood. She also gave the ones from their time in New York Moments where she had been able to spot Regina’s influence after the restoration of her memories.

“Henry will always need you. You are his mother.” Emma spoke softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Unexpectedly Regina placed Emma’s hand above her heart and indulged her in the moments she had held most dear. She had wanted to share these moments for so long. Emma was the only granted permission for this. Very few had the power necessary to allow someone into their memories but together as they had proved over and over again they were a force to be reckoned with. With Emma, it just seemed to happen. Their magic had mingled into a light blue swirl. The truth was she belonged that deeply inside of the brunette.


End file.
